Memento
by FarewellReception
Summary: Mabel realizes Mabelland is a trap and Gideon is her only possible escape. Alternate redemption AU.


Pairing: Magidbeleon (Mabel/Gideon) (unrequited)

Author's note: I'm sure anyone else who's as much of a sucker for rare pairs/crack ships as am knows the burden of trying to find content for their ship. So with the encouragement of a good friend (who's known as Lil ol Gravity Falls on here, check out some of her work when you can) I decided to be the change I wanted to see. I'm fairly new to writing and this is my first official fic so you're in for as much of ride as I am. Hopefully I'll be able to improve upon my writing with time and be able to put out more of my ideas instead of pushing them to the back burner.

So for the 0.000005% of the fandom who likes Gideon/ships him with Mabel, this one is for you.

He was alive.

There was a pounding ache in Dipper's head, as if the blood surrounding his skull had quadrupled in quantity. Once his ears stopped ringing, all he could hear was creaking metal and broken glass. The smell of brunt tires and smoke that permeated the air triggered visions of what had happened seconds before the crash. The chase, the bubbles of madness, and the second leap of faith he had taken this summer… He was here for a _reason_. Dipper emerged from the wreckage. The door to his and Wendy's getaway car toppled open and he willed his sore body forward with his free hand and scrapped knees. His other hand gripped the only key he had to save his sister and he held on to it like a lifeline.

"So... close." He dragged himself, pressing on, "Mabel... I'm... almost there."

The massive magenta spherical prison was just beyond the horizon, anchored by its chains. The shooting star insignia illuminated the orb with an unearthly glow, as if to urge him onward.

Dipper was pleasantly surprised to have been greeted by Soos. He was another familiar face he didn't think he'd see again. He was just as happy to see him as he had been when he first encountered Wendy. With both his friends by his side, Dipper was convinced he was going to make it. This might even end sooner than he thought. He had escaped certain death throughout this summer numerous times and he was determined to make it through this nightmare. As far as he was concerned the worst had passed and things could only get better from then on—

-until Gideon showed up.

Sinister laughter rung low, as Gideon's henchmen barricaded Dipper and his friends in with their armored vehicles. The lead freight truck came to halt with Gideon standing on top of its hood like a bad omen. He gave a whoop of glee," Wooowee. I dare say y'all almost had the jump on me there for a second. But this ain't your Gravity Falls anymore! Out here, I win." He clapped his hands and was thrown a conch. He blew into it and it bellowed to signal the arrival of Bill's henchbats. "Bill's henchbats will be here any minute to retrieve y'all. **MABEL'S MINE NOW!** Hahahaha!" He pumped his fists into the air and after a manically bout of laughter, Gideon's gaze dropped to the golden key firmly held by Dipper. "Now then, I do believe you _have_ somethin' of mine."

Dipper quickly hid the key behind his back, away from Gideon's prying eyes, "She isn't yours to _have_."

"We'll see about that, boy." Gideon scoffed before he snapped his fingers and shouted at his minions, "HENCHMEN! Bring me that key!"

Suddenly without warning, a mob of muscle-bound ex-convicts swarmed them. Dipper liquidly weaved his way through the sea of grabbing hands as he narrowly evaded capture. Wendy ignored her injuries as she leapt into action and Soos joined in, erupting into a flurry of fist cuffs. Though it appeared there were more of Gideon's goons than previously anticipated as they became overwhelmed by the army of criminals. Fortunately for him, Dipper miraculously managed to have outmaneuvered most of the henchmen and he had a clear view of where Gideon was. He didn't really have much time to formulate a plan but he knew if Gideon had the power to start this fight then he could certainly end it. And he would _make_ him end it. Somehow.

Dipper skirted to the side as he dodged yet another henchman and momentarily feinted towards the opposite direction of where he intended to go in order to lead the few henchmen who were tailing him astray. Dipper could see he was approaching the truck; the chrome bumper of the vehicle was just a couple of feet away from him. Determination hardened his stare, as he sped up to gain momentum. He bent his legs and he leapt towards the vehicle but before he could even land he was seized mid-air by a large hand. Dipper yelped in shock and glanced upwards to meet the white, soulless eyes of his assailant, the minion aptly named Ghost Eyes. Ghost Eyes used his free hand to try and nab the key from Dipper's grasp but Dipper refused to let go. He ignored the crushing grip Ghost Eyes had around his wrist and how it felt like at any minute the bones in his hand would splinter with each attempt the henchman made at snagging the key. Dipper continued to persist as he kicked and flailed about in the air hoping that one of his feet would strike Ghost Eyes and he would be released. Dipper cried out, "No! Let me go! Mabel doesn't love you, Gideon! What part of that don't you understand?!"

Gideon instantly grew livid, "The part where _you_ decided to come between us! Everythin' was just fine until _you_ decided to tear us apart! Well no more…" He jump off the hood, and marched towards where Ghost Eyes was restraining Dipper as best as he could. The sound of the commotion made by the ongoing fight between Wendy and Soos and his henchmen, coupled with the ensuing struggle between Dipper and Ghost Eyes , was completely drowned out by the sound of his blood boiling just below the surface of his skin. When Gideon got to them, Ghost Eyes set Dipper on the ground, bounding Dipper's free arm with his free hand by twisting it behind his back and extended Dipper's hand occupied by the key towards Gideon. Gideon snarled, "This'll be the last time you _**ever**_ come between me and my marshmella." He tried wrenching the key from Dipper's grasp but Dipper wouldn't budge, "LET **GO!** "

" **NO!** I'd sooner die than let you get anywhere near Mabel!" Dipper shouted.

Gideon's eyes narrowed, " _That can be arranged_."

Before Dipper could even respond Gideon jabbed his fingers into Dipper's eyes. **Hard**. Dipper reflexively clamped them shut, stunned, feeling as if though his eyeballs were shoved into the back of his head. Everything went black for those few seconds. Then suddenly…he felt empty handed. He gripped nothing but dead air. Dipper's insides turned to ice as horror began to flood his senses. He didn't realize he'd let go of the key until he heard Gideon scrape it from off the ground. Dipper forced eyes open, the pain that came from the assault paling in comparison to seeing Gideon flaunt Mabel's key in his face as if he'd won a first place trophy. Gideon broke into a fit of obnoxious giggles, "Some hero you turned out to be, Pines! Awww! But don't you worry hon!" He waved the key a hair's width away from Dipper's face mockingly, "Mabel's in good hands now!"

Dipper violently jerked forward, attempting to lunge at Gideon but Ghost Eyes only further restrained him. "Give her back!" he demanded, blinking back tears. "Give me back my sister!"

"Oh, but she ain't mine to _give_ , boy. She's mine to _keep_." Gideon said as he began to depart and leave Dipper to be disposed of. "I'm sure Bill'll make good use of you. He's been talkin' an awful lot 'bout renovatin' the Fearamid as of late. Maybe he can string you and you're lil' friends up as decorations! Tee-hee-hee!"

Anger began to imbue Dipper with a newfound strength. It was the same type of indignation he felt the last time Gideon had tried to tear him away from Mabel with a freakish giant robot version of himself. Dipper didn't let him get away from it that time and he wasn't going to let him get it away with it now. He just needed the right opportunity.

And that opportunity soon presented itself when everyone suddenly froze. Their eyes instantly took towards the sky. That's when Dipper heard the screeching of Bill's henchbats and saw a swarm of them cluster around where Wendy and Soos had been battling Gideon's henchmen. The henchmen broke apart in a blind panic, fleeing the scene before the eyebats could get to them. Dipper watched in silent terror as his friends were ensnared by a beam of red light cast down by the giant eye of one of the flying creatures. He quickly returned his focus back to Gideon as he felt Ghost Eyes' grip around his arm begin to loosen as his attention was now fixated on the henchbats. Dipper saw his chance and took it; he twisted his arm out from Ghost Eyes' grasp, broke free and charged at Gideon. His battle cry alerted Gideon of his escape and he watched as Gideon's eyes widened with shock as he saw Dipper's incoming fist. His knuckles were just centimeters from Gideon's face but-the hit never connected.

Dipper was instantly frozen into place. His fist was left hovering in the air. It dawned on him what was happening when his field of vision turned red. If he were still capable of moving his eyes then he would have seen the giant winged eyeball shining its paralyzing spotlight on him. Instead his eyes remained on Gideon, who was able to remove himself from harm's way by taking a few steps back. Fear was instantly replaced with bristling smugness, as a horrible grin stretched across Gideon's face, "Such determination! I'm sure Mabel'll appreciate yer sacrifice". Gideon waved goodbye to Dipper as he was being lifted upwards from off the ground, "Don't worry. I'll be more than happy to tell her what you did."

Dipper wanted to scream but his paralysis robbed him of his voice. He was completely incapacitated; he couldn't even struggle. All he could do was watch. Watch as he and his friends were to be taken away to Bill's dungeon. Watch Gideon win. But what horrified him the most was watching Mabel's bubble, this enormous spherical prison chamber being reduced to a dot as he was taken further and further away from her.

Gideon smiled triumphantly as Dipper and his troop vanished behind the clouds. He kissed the key with a resounding 'MWAH' before he began to lovingly trace the shooting star emblem with a plump index finger. He crooned," Soon my darlin' we'll have an entire world to rule together. You'll be livin' a life o' luxury fer the rest of yer days. And you'll have lil' ol me to thank for."

He tucked the key into the breast pocket of his suit for safe keeping and he made his way back to the freight truck. He called for his henchmen to regroup and start their journey to Mabel's prison bubble, "Git along now fellas! It's not gonna be long before we reach mah marshmella!"

Ghost Eyes trailed behind Gideon and felt prompted to ask, "Say, uh, boss? Shouldn't we get back to patrolling the town? There still might be somethin' out there trying to pop Mabel's bubble. Like, didn't you tell me your girlfriend had an uncle? Don't you think he's gonna come searching for his kids now that they're both missing?"

Gideon clicked his tongue sympathetically, shaking his head from side to side, "Ghost Eyes…Ghost Eyes…Ghost Eyes…My sweet hench-angel, look around you." He said making a grand sweeping motion with his hand. "We've won. The only person who was any kinda threat has just flown off. He's in Bill's hands now and chances are he ain't comin' back. As for Stanford, that old fool is nothin' now that we got Bill by our side. I reckon he's probably monster food by now. Like I said before, ain't nothin' gonna tear me and my marshmella apart. And it's been so long since I've last seen my sweet pea. Why make her suffer more than she already has by depriving her of my presence any further?"

"Fair enough." Ghost Eyes shrugged before scooping Gideon into his arms, opening the door and returned him to his booster seat before starting up the truck again. Once they got going, the other henchmen started up their stolen jeeps and trailed behind their leader. Ghost Eyes tried to maintain focus on the road but the recent events that had transpired wouldn't stop looping in his head. He wasn't used to fighting children, having spent a majority of his life in prison he had become more adjusted taking down rival gang members and other criminals. Though he did have to give credit where is was due, this boy he had known to be his boss's foe, was a surprisingly formidable adversary. He didn't think he'd put up much of fight, particularly since Gideon claimed the boy didn't really care for his sister. And it got him wondering. "Say boss, mind if I ask you something."

"Hmm?" Gideon shifted his attention from the window he was looking out of towards Ghost Eyes. "What is it?"

"I was just thinkin'—about that Dipper kid—you said he didn't care 'bout your girl but I dunno man. He came all the way out here just so he could be with her. And he was getting ready to throw down—"

" _And?_ "

Ghost Eyes tried to ignore the annoyance that was creeping into Gideon's voice. He just kept his eyes on the road and gripped the wheel until his knuckles nearly turned white. " And well…just seems an awful lot to go through for someone he doesn't care for."

Gideon refused to have this conversation again. _How dare he question his love for her_ , "Oh and you think I haven't done anything for her?! You have no idea what I had to go through this summer! I've sacrificed so much just so that I could have the _opportunity_ to be with Mabel! "

"Naw dawg! That's not what I'm sayin' at all—"

"Then spit it out already! It's obvious why the boy made such a fuss 'bout Mabel! He's jealous a'me, Ghost Eyes. He's jealous that someone else is gonna be top priority in Mabel's life that ain't him. He thinks just cos he's her twin brother that he can just rule over her! That's why he's tryin' so hard! He just wants to keep controlling her like he's been doin' all her life! And he's mad at me cos I'm tryin' ta liberate mah sweet dumplin'."

"…By keeping her trapped in a bubble?"

Ghost Eyes didn't have to look at Gideon to know that he struck a nerve. He could practically feel Gideon burning holes into his head with the glare he was giving him. _He just had to keep his eyes on the road and soon they'd be there._ "L-look all I'm trying to say is that maybe this a bit extreme…"

"I wouldn't have to resort to any extremes if those good-fer-nuthin Pines knew their place! " Gideon shouted at him. "Mabel's there cos she wants to be! That's why she made a deal with Bill!" There came no response from Ghost Eyes, he knew he had overstepped his boundaries. Still, Gideon couldn't help but sense his henchman's silent judgement upon him. "It's what Mabel _**wants**_ Ghost Eyes! Can't you see that I'm the only person who can save her?! _**Why do I have to keep explaining this to you?!**_ _"_

An audible gulp came from Ghost Eyes and it seemed to be the only response Gideon would find acceptable at this point. There was a grave silence that lingered between them and it was something Ghost Eyes knew he couldn't break with an apology lest he be met with the full force of Gideon's rage. _He would just have to sit and wait .Wait until-_

"We're here." Gideon grimly announced. Ghost Eyes nearly slammed his foot on the breaks, eager to be free. "Get out." Ghost Eyes parked the truck immediately while Gideon clicked off his seatbelt and swung the truck door open. Ghost Eyes quickly came to his side so he could pick Gideon up and place him on the ground. He heard his other minions arrive behind them and park their jeeps as they promptly joined him and Ghost Eyes.

They had arrived at Mabel's bubble. It was even brighter up close than from afar. Almost as if they were staring into a giant pink sun. There were deep cracks etched onto its surface and it was something that worried Gideon. He was certain those weren't there since his last patrol. Surely Mabel wasn't trying to escape, so he ruled out that possibility. The other possibility that came to mind was faulty design. That was probably it, Gideon thought. Ever since Bill had achieved Godhood he had spent most of the apocalypse celebrating by partying hard and drinking. It wouldn't surprise Gideon if Bill created Mabel's bubble while he was heavily intoxicated. Gideon scoffed at his recklessness, wondering just how far Bill would have been able to carry on Weirdmageddon without his services. No matter, he made a mental note of it and would report back to Bill later. Gideon wanted to ensure that he could be able to retrieve Mabel safely without worrying about the bubble caving in on him. That is, once Mabel agreed to be his Queen. Though, he certainly saw no reason why she would deny him now. He had granted her everything her heart could possibly desire so surely she'd be as smitten by him as he was for her by now.

Gideon began to giggle and it surprised Ghost Eyes to see just how quickly his leader had seemingly forgotten about their earlier argument. "This is it, fellas! Oh I just can't wait to see the look on my sweet angel's face when she sees me!"

Gideon took out Mabel's key and strolled across the bridge towards the titanic lock binding the prison, with his henchmen following in tow. He inserted the key into the lock and with an echoing _click_ the chains to the spherical prison unraveled and fell to the open canyon below. Suddenly, Gideon and his henchmen were blinded by a beaming white light. Gideon used his hand as visor in order to shield his eyes as he motioned to his minions to follow his lead into the bubble.

Mabeland was a kaleidoscope of color. The sky was composed of rainbows and glitter that shone in the eternal daylight as if they had been stars shining at night. A massive disco ball took the place of the sun and under its superficial rays civilians danced. Creatures that could only have been fabricated from the boundless imagination of a hyperactive twelve-year-old girl populated the streets, from giant sentient stars to flying neon blue dolphins with multiple limbs that spewed rainbow beams from its many mouths. A purple clock tower announced, "IT'S FUN O' CLOCK!" before raining bubbles over the surreal landscape as sweaters with bird-like sentience flew onto a nearby clothesline. The ground was crocheted by various colorful yarns , almost as if the entire town itself was just one giant sweater. There was a billboard lit up by multiple neon lights that read in bubble letters, "MABELAND: PERFECTION BUT BETTER."

At the center of the town, stood a bright blue sand castle ornamented by several grand seashells. The structure was a fortress, as it was scaled to the size of real a castle and on top of it waved a shooting star banner. Within the citadel was the mayor's office and it was just as extravagant as the city was. The ceiling was decorated by velvet red drapes and satin ribbons. Busts of the affable Mayor Mabel stood on each opposite end of a queen-sized bed draped with a transparent curtain dome. There was a mahogany desk with a golden "M" embossed on the front of it, and there a worrisome Mabel paced back and forth as she wrestled within her troubled mind a crucial decision. She had to have crossed that carpet with that oddly _familiar_ symbolic zodiac embroidered into it, more times than she could count. Mabel had her hands behind her back and a lock of her brown hair stuck between her teeth, gnawing on it anxiously. She was going to lose her mind at any moment if this issue didn't get resolved.

Mabel stopped and spat the hair from her mouth. She turned around to speak with her most trusted advisor, "Dip-Dop, I need you to be honest with me…would it be a good idea to make a bounce house and put it in the middle of the lobby?"

"That sounds like a totally **RADICAL** idea, Mayor Mabel!" beamed Dippy Fresh as he gestured to her with finger guns and a blindingly white grin. He was seated at her desk with her glittery chair reclined and his legs crossed on the table, knocking over her name plaque and various pens from her desk.

"Yeah I know but then…where am I going to the chocolate fountain?" Mabel asked. "I don't think there's going to be any room for it in the lobby…"

"Yo May-May I just came up with the **sweetest** idea!" Dippy Fresh chimed in. "Why not put the chocolate fountain into...the bounce house!"

"Huh…" Mabel pondered the suggestion. "Go on..."

"Yeah girl! Check it! You invite the townsfolk down and while they get throwed up in the bounce house they can bounce into chocolate fountain for a refreshing dip-a-dip!"

"Hey yeah.. _Yeah!_ I like it! _I like it!_ New bro-bro you're the best!" Mabel beamed.

Dippy Fresh tipped his visor and gave his 'sister' a cheeky wink and another photogenic smile. Mabel mimicked the gesture herself to show her approval. Mabel let out a content sigh, glad to know that another crisis had been successfully averted. Not that there really were any severe crises in Mabeland. Nothing ever went wrong in this world. Looking back now, she couldn't understand how she could have existed without living in this paradise. Everything she ever could have wanted was here and controlled by her every wish and whim. Mabel headed towards her desk which Dippy Fresh politely got up from so she could sit down herself. Mabel couldn't seem to remember the last time Dipper was ever this agreeable. In fact, normally he would be quick to judge her outlandish schemes. He could just never understand her artistic vision. _This_ Dipper on the other hand was the complete opposite. Not only did he agree with everything she said but he was also confident, sociable, shared her great sense of humor and shared her exact taste in 90s fashion. He had none of Dipper's awkwardness, nervousness, and certainly none of his _sweatiness_. He was perfect—just like everything else was in Mabelland. And for some undiscernible reason it... bothered her. Clawing at the back of her mind she couldn't help but think it all was all too good to be true, she thought. This world like a dream she would have and she just couldn't help but think she would have to wake up eventually…

" _I don't wanna wake up soon then."_ Mabel thought. Mabel reclined back on her chair and swung her legs on to her desk and clapped her hands. Her palms glowed with magic and then out of thin air she summoned a pair of construction teddy bear workers. The sentient plush toys were about the same size as real bears and had a belt of power tools strapped to their waists and hard hats on top of their fuzzy little heads.

"Is there something you would like us to do for you, Mayor Mabel?" inquired one of the bears.

"We live to serve you, Mayor Mabel!" the second one chirped.

Mabel grinned, "As a matter a fact, there is! I need you two sweethearts to get started on a bounce house-slash-chocolate foundation in the lobby. Tout suite!"

"We're on it Mabel! You're the boss!" they chimed in unison as they both gave her two thumbs up. They left through the curtain-draped doorway as two floating waffle-guards, wielding spears in their muscular arms, entered the office. They hovered towards Mabel's desk, "Mayor Mabel you have company."

Mabel raised a brow, "Company?" She hadn't been expecting any guests at this hour. "Sure…send them in."

The waffle guards departed to allow the mysterious guests to enter. Out of the darkness, from the corridor to the doorway emerged a muscled, breaded man with blank white eyes. His long hair and bread was the color of rust and he was clad in black leather and metal spikes. "Uh..can I help you?" Mabel gawked, a bit dumbfounded, "I don't think I've seen you before. You don't look like anyone of my dream boys. A bit too scary for my taste—"

" _Yooooo-hooo!_ Sugar Pie! Down here!"

That voice. Mabel wanted to believe that her ears were deceiving her. She was listening to some sort of horrible auditory mirage because there was just no way it could have been who she thought it was.

He wasn't allowed in her sanctuary. _He wasn't even supposed to be here._

Mabel nearly fell out of her chair when she dared to lean forward only confirm her fears when she saw his chubby, pale freckled face grinning back at her. The massive white hair, the gaudy blue suit, and those eyes that always seemed to be staring into her soul…It was him. There was no mistaking it. It was him. Not even in her worst nightmares could she even dream of replicating such a monster, "Did ya miss me, my sweet? Oh, what am I sayin'? Of course you did!"

" _ **Gideon**_ _._ " His name was a curse on her lips.

The color drained from Mabel's rosy cheeks, now replaced by blank horror. Her jaw went slack as she stared mouth agape. Dippy Fresh sensed Mabel's distress and he came to her aid, "Hey man, I don't know you who you are but you better lay off May-May!"

Gideon turned to face Dippy Fresh. He cringed in disgust. He didn't think it was possible for there to exist yet another version of Dipper Pines that would vex him as much as the original but Bill managed to prove him wrong by creating the skater abomination that stood before him. What had irritated him the most was the reason Bill had created the Dipper imposter in the first place. Even with her obnoxious brother out of the picture she was still thinking about him. "GHOST EYES! Remove this nuisance from my sight!"

At his command, Ghost Eyes lifted Dippy Fresh by the scruff of his navy blue vest and was prepared to toss him from the office. " Dude what's the dillio?! Why you be wiggin' out, man?!" Dippy Fresh protested. He tried to tussle with Ghost Eyes in mid-air but ultimately ended up uselessly failing his limbs about before he was hurled out of the room like an unwanted ragdoll. Ghost Eyes heard Dippy Fresh descend the flight of stairs to Mabel's office, the crunching of his bones as fell and landed at the foot of the castle. Odds were he wouldn't be returning soon but as a precaution Ghost Eyes took upon himself to guard the doorway from him and other potential intruders.

"I swear if I have to look at that boy's ugly mug again it'd be too soon…" Gideon grumbled. He quickly turned back to Mabel, now all smiles and glee," Now like I was sayin' before I was so _rudely interrupted_ , it's good to see you again,hon! Ah've missed you so much, my darlin'! It's been ages since I've last seen you…" He sauntered towards her desk, plucking the plaque from off the ground, a smug smirk curling on his lips, "Goodness! Yer certainly movin' on up in the world, _Mayor_ Mabel. But why settle fer bein' Mayor when I can make you a _Queen_?"

Mabel was snapped out of her terror-induced stupor when she suddenly felt her stomach lurch in revulsion, "Eww! In your dreams, you creepy dork! I'll never _ever_ be your Queen! Not a bajillion-zillion years!"

Gideon was taken aback by her response. The confidence he had felt earlier was starting to evaporate as he felt the blow issued to his ego, "Wuh-Whatever do you mean, marshmella'? I-I've given ya everythin' you've could have ever wanted! There's even a version of yer brother 'ere to be yer slave for all of eternity! What more could you want?!"

Mabel glared at him," Gideon what planet are you on?! Okay, why don't you come back down from cloud cuckoo-cuckoo land and understand where you are? You're in Mabelland. And here, whatever Mabel wants, Mabel gets. And right now Mabel wants you to get the heck out of here!"

"Awww! Don't be like that sugar pie—"Gideon pouted, reaching over her desk, hand outstretched to stroke her hair. Mabel immediately smacked his hand away from her," Ugh! What are you even doing here?! Shouldn't you be in prison?!"

Gideon withdrew his hand and began rubbing it to trying to soothe the sting, "Funny you should mention that, honeybunch. I'm here for the same reason you are." He tried to approach her once more but Mabel reared her hand back ready to slap him should he dare try to touch her again. Gideon instead stepped back and reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a golden key with the same shooting star Mabel had always known to be of her design. He dangled it in front of her. "I made a deal."

"Phfft..Figures you'd go crawling back to Bill." Mabel grumbled. "So what's this have to do with me? What's with the key?"

Gideon robotically tilted his head," You mean…you don't remember?"

" _Remember what?_ " This conversation was beginning to grate her nerves. Mabel was wondering why she was even still listening to him and why he hadn't spontaneously combusted the way she always dreamed he would.

Suddenly, Gideon laughed as if he finally got the punchline to a long-standing joke, "Oh I get it now! You've just been pulling my leg this whole time! You silly girl! Of course ya'll know what I'm talkin' about! "

"No I _don't_."

His laughter thankfully began to die down but that smug smile he kept plastered on his face remained. It only made him seem more punchable than ever before. "Seriously hon, you can stop playing dumb now. I know you made a deal with Bill to get away from your family. I knew you'd see the light some day and realize we were meant to be together. Our destiny was written in the stars. And now with yer family out of the way nothin' can stop us. Just think sweet pea, we're gonna be the rulers of the Oddpocalypse! "

"Gideon ,your trippin'" Mabel scoffed. "Like I'd ever make a deal with Bill, let alone so I could be with you."

"Oh, am I the one who is 'trippin'?" Gideon asked, approaching her once more only this time from behind her chair. He swiveled her around to face him, gripping the chair's armrests so that Mabel would have nowhere to look but at him. He leaned forward and Mabel leaned back, wishing she could slip out of her skin so she wouldn't have to be inches away from his putrid face. "Or is it perhaps you the one who is 'trippin'? Just like you tripped in fell right into Bill's trap."

Mabel grabbed Gideon's shoulders and shoved him backwards. "I told you I didn't make a deal with Bill!" Gideon barely caught himself against the ledge of Mabel's desk. He braced himself for another blow from his beloved, "Is that so? Well then, pray tell darlin', why are you here?"

Mabel opened her mouth to reply no words came. No answer came to mind. She honestly couldn't remember anything before she had awoken in Mabelland but Gideon had to have been lying—he had to be. Out of all the reasons Mabel could think about how Mabelland came into existence Bill wasn't even a possibility. She would never make a deal with the one-eyed devil, not after what he put her and her brother through. But there was something _off_ about Mabelland—everything had been going so _wrong before_ — _everyone that she knew and loved suddenly leaving her_ \- then suddenly it just seemed like all of her problems were magically fixed somehow. It wouldn't be beyond Bill's power to grant her wish but what could she possibly have had to bargain with Bill? Her head was starting to swim but she had to think of an answer or least a lie convincing enough, "I wished for a little more summer so I could …" She trailed off.

"So that you could…" Gideon pressed her.

 _So that she could have a little more time with her family._ Mabel instantly felt void. Amidst all the colorful fun and joy Mabelland brought her, she never took notice of how alone she was up until now. Even when surrounded by the familiar faces of her ex-lovers and imaginary friends her recent experiences with them never felt real, just fond distant memories she got to revisit. They couldn't bring her the comfort of being able to see her real friends or her brother at the moment. Especially since now the only real person keeping her company was her worst enemy. "…I just wanted a little more summer."

"Ah, I see." Gideon mused. "So this big ol' palace ya got goin' on here-"he outstretched his arms as much as he could in an attempt to convey the grandeur of her kingdom "- is just yer get-away summer dream home all so you could ditch yer folks and have some fun. Well ain't that just swell! Glad to see we're finally on the same page."

"…I didn't run away from my family." Mabel glowered at him.

"I'm sure that's what your folks'll like to believe as Bill rips them apart molecule by molecule." Gideon giggled.

" _ **Knock it off!**_ " Mabel screamed in his face, lunging from her seat so she could strangle him. Gideon barely managed to dodge her and this alerted Ghost Eyes to intervene. "You're not scaring me into being your girlfriend again, Gideon! " She was hoisted off by Ghost Eyes before she could lay a finger on the monstrous brat," Dipper will find me! He'll find me and when he does-"

"Oh I can assure you your brother ain't comin' back. I can guarantee it seein' as I saw the boy being swept away by Bill's minions. Poor dear never stood a chance."

"You're lying!"

"Then I suppose Bill just created that obnoxious clone of your brother out of sheer spite then, correct? It's not like you were tryin' ta _replace_ him or anythin' seein' that he would be back any minute now-"

"Shut up, _shut up_ , _**shut up!**_ " She kicked wildly into the air hoping do damage to either of her captors but it was to no avail. "I'm the one who's in control of this world! I can wish for whatever I want!"

"Then prove it!" Gideon goaded her. "Bring your brother back! Go on, I dare ya!"

 _He was going to eat those words_ , Mabel was certain of it. She shut her eyes and began to imagine her family. Her mind traveling back to a time when it seemed her brother and her would be inseparable. All the mysteries they solved together, all the times they saved each other, and how they were so quick to forgive each the few times they had gotten upset at each other. She didn't see any reason why this time would be any different. They weren't going to get 'stupid' the way Stan and Ford did. Everything was going to be okay. The image of her brother in her mind was so pure and crystalline it seemed like the moment she would open her eyes he would have materialized right before her.

But he didn't.

Nobody came.

She felt numb, _"…No."_

Ghost Eyes felt Mabel go limp in his hands and could have sworn he saw something die within her. Gideon snapped his fingers in front her in attempt to bring her back to life, "Golly, what a shame. Oh honey would you quit being so over dramatic! It ain't the end of the world! Well..fer us at least." His eyes travelled towards the ceiling, "And besides yer not the only one who's gonna get what they wished for. "

Mabel dared to follow Gideon's gaze. Hanging on the ceiling was branch of mistletoe. _How did that get there—_

"And you know what I've always dreamed of, Mabel?"

.Nono _nono_ **NONO—** Mabel was screaming again as Gideon reached into his suit jacket and pulled out small tube of lip balm. He popped the lid off and began to smear mint-scented wax over his lips. He tossed the tube aside, "Lower her, Ghost Eyes."

Ghost Eyes was visibly uncomfortable, "Boss shouldn't you two talk this out—"he was practically feeling the anxiety coursing through Mabel's veins, "—your girl seems a bit antsy."

Gideon sighed, "I tried Ghost Eyes. It seems like my poor marshmella doesn't want to listen to reason. She's off in her own lil' world but… I think I might be able to snap her out of it."

Mabel began to struggle in Ghost Eyes' grip again but it was to no avail. Ghost Eyes was reluctant to set her down but he knew better than to question his leader. Whatever lover's spat Gideon had with his girl he was sure his boss make things right. Still, he couldn't help but feel remorse watching Mabel trying to squirm away from Gideon as he leaned forward on his tiptoes. Mabel turned to look away, she didn't want to see Gideon's puckered lips looming over her but she could still feel his hot breath wafting on to her like the humidity of an oncoming storm. "UGH GIDEON! GO AWAY! It's friggin' August!" She shouted at him. It was a futile protest; she knew he'd try to put his mouth on during any time of the year.

Mabel knew her cries were falling on deaf ears. Without any warning she reared her head back before violently thrusting forward and headbutting Gideon. A loud _crack_ was heard and now Gideon was the one screaming. She felt Ghost Eyes quickly release her and immediately dashed to the doorway. As she reached the top of the staircase she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Gideon's fallen form, his nose bleeding and dripping red on to his white ruffled dress shirt. Mabel instantly regretted her decision to look back when she saw Gideon glaring daggers back her absolutely livid. He pointed an accusatory finger at her and Mabel already knew where this was headed before Gideon even opened his mouth, **"GET HER!"**

Ghost Eyes snapped to attention and began his pursuit of her. Mabel yelped, bolting down the winding staircase. She couldn't tell whether the distant thudding that pounded in her ears was her fearful heartbeat or Gideon's hulking lackey tailing her. Everything was just a blur to her. She was blind with panic. She felt herself stepping on her feet before losing her footing and hitting the stairs. Everything she felt next was agony as her body went tumbling down. Her pain was finally rewarded as she reached the end of the stairs. Mabel found herself sprawled on the cold, tiled floor next to the crumpled body of Dippy Fresh. Mabel screamed. She jumped off the ground and backed away. She couldn't understand why she was hyperventilating at the sight—people couldn't die in Mabelland. Dippy Fresh was just resting. That was it. Sound asleep.

What she wouldn't give right now to be in his shoes.

Mabel's heart nearly burst from her chest when she caught site of Ghost Eyes towering over her. Oddly enough he didn't appear to be angry as she thought he would have been. If anything he appeared concerned. Mabel assumed it must have been more for Gideon's well-being than for her own sake. No one associate with Gideon could have been good news. And yet he spoke to her in an assuring tone, "Hey there girly, easy. You alright? That was quite the fall you took. Listen; why not head upstairs so we could sort this all out? You know Philosophy was my major but I also minored in Psychology. We can all sit down and have ourselves a little group therapy session and talk things through."

Mabel backed away slowly, "No way. I'm not going anywhere near there until you and murder baby leave."

Ghost Eyes cautiously approached her, "Aww come on now, I'm sure this is all just one big misunderstanding. I don't wanna do this anymore than you do so why not make it easy for all of us and come quietly."

Mabel reached into the depths of her sweater pockets and withdrew her grappling gun. She pointed the metal pronged hook straight at Ghost Eyes, "BACK OFF! DON'T MAKE ME GRAPPLE WITH YOUR FACE!"

"Whoa there." Ghost Eyes stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't been expecting her to be armed. "Put the gun down kid you don't want this to get ugly…"

Mabel kept her grappling gun trained on Ghost Eyes, taking careful steps backwards until she eventually felt herself press up against a set of large double gated doors. She didn't have to turn around to realize that she was at the front entrance to her castle. Mabel stared at Ghost Eyes for one final second, who looked ready to pounce the moment her back would be turned, before daring to turn around. She quickly flung the doors open-

" **EEP!** "

-only to find an army of Gideon's henchmen waiting outside for her, crowbars and chains in hands. Mabel yelped and slammed the doors shut. She switched on the dual latches to door but she knew it wouldn't hold for long as the door began to rattle from the force of hundreds of men pounding at the gates to get in. A large shadow loomed before her and Mabel barely responded in time to duck out from underneath Ghost Eyes as he tried to grab her. Mabel's eyes darted about the palace frantically, desperately searching for an alternative exit but none were in sight. She would just have to _make_ her exit then, Mabel thought.

Summoning all of her willpower, Mabel wished for a second door near the entrance gates. It materialized before her very eyes and she bolted towards it before flinging the door open and slamming it shut. Ghost Eyes trailed her and wrenched the door open in pursuit of her only to find—another door. He twisted the handle on the second door to throw it open only to find—another door. He opened that door which lead to another door, and then another, and another—

Ghost Eyes was instantly startled when the gates to kingdom finally gave way and collapsed onto the marble floor as hundreds of muscle bound convicts came flooding in. They stormed the castle, scanning the area looking for their future queen but once they realized that she was nowhere to be found all eyes landed on Ghost Eyes.

"Where's the girl?"

"Uh…"

"GHOST EYES!"

Ghost Eyes whirled around to the sound of Gideon's voice. Gideon shambled towards him, panting erratically trying to regain his breath after having sprinting down the staircase to meet up with him. He had clogged his nostrils with wads of tissue paper to stop the bleeding from his prior injury and it was apparent he was fighting for air as a result.

"Where….where..is she?" Gideon wheezed.

"Um…" Ghost Eyes continued to stammer. There really was no easy way to describe his dilemma. "She escaped."

" **WHAT?!** " Gideon shrieked. _**"HOW?!"**_

"I don't know man!" Ghost Eyes was scrambling for some semblance of an answer but even he was baffled by the entire situation. "She just…vanished. Like she was here and then…I dunno she just disappeared behind all these…fake doors." He flipped through the various doors to demonstrate to his leader that he couldn't have made this up. "The girl's a regular Houdini! I don't know how she did it!"

Gideon was hyperventilating so violently from the maelstrom of rage building up in his chest that it caused him to shoot out the bloody wads of tissue paper from his nostrils. A small stream of blood began to drip onto his upper lip but he remained unaware of its presence instead gritting his teeth together seething, " _You had one job Ghost Eyes…_ "

"I didn't know the girl could teleport bro!" Ghost Eyes blurted in defense.

"Anything can happen in this stupid bubble! Did you forget this world was made by Bill?! You coulda wish for anything! How hard would have been for you to wish she locked in a cage?! Or put in her hand cuffs?! Or at least wish her legs turned to jelly so she couldn't run away! There's a million ways you could've captured her!"

Ghost Eyes was stunned. He hadn't considered those options; "Oh…Well when you put it like that…" he then gave Gideon as sheepish grin." Sorry."

Gideon smacked his forehead in frustration before he slowly dragged his palm across his face. He inhaled deeply before he exhaled an annoyed sigh. _Good help was so hard to find these days._ His anger was clouding his thoughts and he needed to focus on the top priority at hand. Gideon marched past his bumbling bodyguards and out into the open field. He growled at the sight of the grand landscape sprawled before him. _She could be anywhere._ And there's was only so much ground he and his henchmen could cover on foot. Meanwhile his bride-to-be could not only teleport wherever she wanted but whenever she wanted apparently. The only good to come out of his predicament was that Mabel was still being detained in Bill's prison bubble. She wouldn't have had the power to be able to pull off her disappearing act if she had escaped back into reality. He recounted Bill describing Mabel's bubble as his "most diabolical" trap yet. Gideon knew Bill to be many things: a horrific demon, a stark raving lunatic, and a destructive drunkard as of late. But a fool was never one of them. Bill wouldn't have designed a trap that Mabel could just walk right out of. So it was only matter of deciding where to look and _how_ …Gideon stroked his chin in thought. He needed something _big_. Something big enough that would be able to transport him far and wide across Mabelland. He began to mentally jot down suggestions, from airplanes to jets, from trains to tanks but none appealed to him. He wanted something he could pilot himself because he knew now Mabel's capture was a job that could only be handled by him. It was then he had an epiphany.

He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to bring forth the memory of his summer vanity project to life. It wasn't long before he felt the earth tremble below his feet and heard hushed sounds of astonishment from his henchmen behind him. Gideon opened his eyes to gaze upon the marvel of robotic engineering built in his image. The Gideon-Bot towered before them. It was just as imposing and titanic as he had recalled it. Its eyes flickered to life by the command of his wish, glowing yellow, shining bright like two spotlights. The conveyor belt on its right foot rotated forward to lower a hatch with his footprints imbedded into the metal. Gideon grinned, eager to relive the experience of chasing down Mabel and capturing her in the palm of his hand. It was almost a shame her brother was already in Bill's hands, Gideon mused, he would have so enjoyed fulfilling the missed opportunity of crushing Dipper between his fingers like the insect he was. Gideon shrugged it off however, he was certain whatever Bill had in store would be just as gruesome of a fate if not more so than whatever slow death he could have conceived.

Gideon turned to his henchmen and boomed, **"ALRIGHT Y'ALL LISTEN UP! I GOT AN ANNOUCEMENT TA MAKE!"** Immediately his henchmen fell into line, automatically directing their attention and awaiting for his command. Gideon relished the control he had over them, "My sweet marshmella, bless her wittle heart, has decided to delight us with a lil'ol game of hide and seek! And by the looks of things we're it!" He laughed heartily before his face grew grim, "So fellas y'all _better not disappoint me this time around_ …" Ghost Eyes shrunk into the crowd just by the pointed glance he gave him, "…cos you don't even wanna know what I wished would have happened to you when y'all failed." Gideon marched over towards the Gideon-Bot and stepped onto the lowered hatch which then hoisted him upwards and into his mechanized visage. Once inside, Gideon's voice became amplified by the giant robot's speakers and his thundering voice was echoing through the ears of his men, " **NOW SPREAD OUT AND SEARCH THE AREA!"**

Gideon watched as his men scattered beneath him like vermin as he piloted the giant robot away from Mabel's castle. He left behind crater-sized footprints as he plowed forward. Ghost Eyes and his fellow inmates watched him depart in awe and watched as his hulking shadow faded into the distance. From the inside of the giant robot's head Gideon had a bird's eye view of Mabelland. Scanning the vividly colorful landscape he spotted in the distance the faint silhouette of a cityscape. The far-off metropolis seemed like a promising place to start, Gideon made a mental command to steer the robot in its direction and onward it went.


End file.
